peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sounds Like Fun
Sounds Like Fun is a game that is accessible by clicking the games link on Peep and the Big Wide World.com. Sounds Like Fun is one of the six games the player can get off the App Store. Startup The startup of Sounds Like Fun depicts a image falling onto the screen Beaver Boy sitting on a hill smiling. Above Beaver Boy in red is the word 'Sounds' with the words 'Like Fun!' below it in orange text. Upon the image falling onto the screen Peep yells "Sounds like fun!'". A orange butterfly flies across the image and makes its way toward beaver boy. The image is then abruptly yanked upward. Icon The icon of Sounds Like Fun depicts Beaver Boy standing up right and smiling with his eyes slightly derpy. In the background there is two green hills and a light blue sky with a tree visible in the distance. Two white flowers with yellow centers are placed close together on the nearest hill near the icons black rectangular border. Lastly Beaver Boy's tail sticks out the left side of the icon. Controls Mouse - activate or stop a animal's sound Gameplay Sounds Like Fun has a endless gameplay with no goal. By clicking on the animals present in the game the animals will begin to make sounds. All animals, with the exception of Quack, will make a sound until they are clicked on to stop. Interactive objects Quack Quack is first shown resting in his pond with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened. Once clicked Quack will swim around in a short circle, jump in the air, and then emerge from the water and go back to sleep. Quack is the only animal in Sounds Like Fun the needs to be clicked again to make his sound. While swimming Quack will say "A deep a da do, a deep a da do, a zeep blapa do blapa do. Quack! *sighs*". File:Quack_resting.png|Quack before being activated File:Quack_swimming_(SLF).png|Quack swimming after being activated Peep Peep is first shown smiling, leaning against a rock, and moving his feet. Once clicked Peep will begin to jump up and down and a jingle like sound can be heard. Once clicked again Peep will go back to the position he was in before. File:Peep_in_SLF.png|Peep before being activated File:Bounding_peep.png|Peep jumping while making his sound Chirp Chirp is first shown leaning against a box, smiling, and moving her feet. Once clicked she will jump up, stick out her foot, and slap it on the ground. A sound that resembles the shaking of small objects with a hitting of a object to make a dull sound can be heard while Chirp jumps up and down. Upon being clicked again Chirp will go back to normal. File:Lets_stare_mindlessly_into_space.png|Chirp before being activated File:Danceing_chirp.png|Chirp dancing while making her sound Da2.jpeg Be3.jpeg Beaver Boy Glitch After a certain amount of time after Beaver Boy has made his sound, his sound will no longer be audible. Beaver Boy will continue dancing and even if the player stops him and the reactivates him no sound will be heard. Butterfly bvThe butterfly has a body with orange wings and is first shown one a flower flapping its wings. Upon being clicked it will fly off the flower and begin to fly in a circle. Its sound will play which is the first part of one of the sound tracks of the television series, looped over and over, making it sound like a ringtone. When clicked it will return to the flower and begin to flap its wings once again. The butterfly's song is A, Db A D, E; looped over and over. The full song is A, Db A D, E; A, Db A D, E; A, Db A D, E; D E, E D A. File:Butter_that_flies.png|The butterfly before being activated File:Circling_butterfly.png|The butterfly flying while making its sound Newton Newton is first shown resting under his crab apple tree. Once either him or the tree is clicked Newton will raise his head and then lower it. Before his head reaches the ground a apple will fall out of a tree and hit him in the head, causing him to lift up his head. A cut low sound can be heard when Newton or his tree has been clicked. The sound is uncut once Newton is hit by a apple. File:Newton_undestrirubed.png|Newton before being activated File:Huh_newton.png|Netwon as seen at the start of activation File:Apple_hat.png|Newton being hit by a apple Hummingbird The hummingbird is first shown hovering near Quack. Once clicked it will fly over to the right of Quack. The hummingbird will begin to make a sound with its wings that slightly resemble a drum being beaten quickly. Once clicked again the sound will stop and the hummingbird will fly back to the spot it was originally in. File:Humm.png|The Hummingbird as seen near Quack File:Humm_down.png|The hummingbird while making its sound and its wings down File:Humm_up.png|The hummingbird with its wings up while making its sound Bunnies The bunnies are first seen behind a hill with the first bunny looking over the hill and the second bunny hidden beneath the hill. The first bunny is orange while the other is purple. Once the orange bunny is clicked the purple bunny will pop up and both bunnies will begin to sniff the air. The sound that the bunnies make will play and once clicked the bunnies will go back to normal and the sound will stop. File:One_bun.png|The orange bunny as first seen File:Two_bun.png|The two bunnies together File:Sniffing_buns.png|The bunnies sniffing the air while making their sound Trivia *All three main characters, Peep, Quack, and Chirp make a cameo in Sounds Like Fun. *Some of the noises for the animals are actually some of the sound tracks from the Peep and the Big Wide World episodes. *Quack jazz-scats when singing. *The name of Sounds Like Fun is a reference to the episode Sounds Like... which focuses on sounds animals make. Category:Games